disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Miles To Go!
'Two Miles To Go! '''is the 7th episode of Season 14. Summary Miles is in a dilemma when he promises to celebrate the Time of Lumiere in Starland with the Star Darlings, and also promises to help Connor with his new skateboard tricks at the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park, tomorrow... at the same time. In order to go to two places at the same time, Miles borrows -but mostly steals- Romeo's multiplying machine to duplicate himself, but when Miles discovers that his copy is not what he expected, he must stop him by helping the PJ Masks destroy the multiplying machine, but his rotten copy has plans up his sleeve that might help Romeo take down the PJ Masks! Plot The episode begins in Miles' room where Miles is picking cool new Starling clothes from his Starland Outfit Selector in his Star Zap because he was getting ready for the Time Of Lumiere in Starland to celebrate with Cassie and Sage and their Star Darling friends. He finally finds the right outfit and tries it on. Then, Miles looks at himself in the mirror and he and MERC looked at it admiringly, when his iDisney cell phone rings, meaning that he has a call from his friend, Connor. Putting his Starling look away and turning back to his Wishling form, Miles walks to his iDisney, then taps the call button, and Connor's face appear on the screen and Miles asks him what's up. Connor tells his friend that he's learned some cool new skateboarding tricks and asks Miles if he was ready to come to the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Park to do them with him since Captain Jake is sick, which is also tomorrow, and after saying that he'll be there and says goodbye to Connor before ending the call, Miles immediately passes out! Pacing back and forth, Miles tries to decide if he can go to Starland or stay on Earth to do skateboarding tricks with Connor as MERC suggests that he cancels one off and then go on the other, but Miles believes that's a bad idea, when suddenly, he had an idea of his own! He asks MERC if he remembers the invention that Romeo invented, called a multiplying machine, a machine that can make copies of anything it zaps, so Miles thinks that if he makes a copy of himself with it, he can go to two places at the same time, but MERC also believes that Miles' plan is a bad one too. However, he finally agrees that he and Miles should at least give it a try. Later that night, Miles and MERC sneak into the PJ Masks' headquarters after they left for another nighttime mission and soon they find the multiplying machine, high above a shelf. After stretching his neck to grab it off, MERC and Miles flew off back to the Stellosphere and went to sleep. The next morning, Miles turns on the multiplying machine by putting the glowing cube on it, and MERC asks Miles if this was a good idea. Miles tells MERC to not worry and that his plan will work. He tests the multiplying ray on an aura apple and it creates another. Miles then uses the multiplying machine on himself to create a second Miles. Miles 2 states that he would be happy to skateboard with Connor. As soon as Miles puts his star backpack on his back, takes his shooting star, grabs his Star Zap, and leaves, MERC takes a bite out of the second aura apple only to find it disgusting and rotten, prompting Miles 2 to show his true bad colors. This makes MERC realize that Miles somehow messed up the ray and created a rotten aura apple and an evil twin. MERC tries to go and warn Miles, but Bad Miles grabs him by the neck and then locks him in a holo-cage he created before running off. Meanwhile, Miles (in his Starling form) made it just in time to meet Cassie and Sage at the Starland City plaza, and they went to the Time of Lumiere festival to meet their Star Darling friends and have fun together. Elsewhere, Bad Miles heads to the skateboarding park on his blastboard to meet Connor, Amaya, and Greg there, but makes a lot of mischief on the way, like stealing food from stores, tripping people in his path, and taking Mal's paint can and spraying paint on everyone's faces or painting graffiti on the walls. Plus, he also took candy and ice cream cones from little kids and then throwing the cones at everyone's faces. When he finally meets Connor, Greg, and Amaya at the skateboarding park, both Connor and Bad Miles (which Connor is unaware that Miles used Romeo's multiplying machine on himself) started to skateboard. But while Connor wasn't looking, Bad Miles uses his bolt removing gadget to unbolt the wheels on his skateboard and then, the wheels on Connor's skateboard went loose that it caused Connor to lose his balance and fall off his board. Luckily, Connor wasn't hurt but was really angry! Meanwhile, Miles is dancing at the Time of Lumiere festival with the rest of the Star Darlings when Clover starts playing a song about keeping promises no matter what. As he listens, Miles begins to feel guilty that he is not doing what he promised his friend from Wishworld. Elsewhere after skateboarding, Bad Miles laughed hysterically while Connor walked up to him with a scowl on his face and told him that unbolting the bolts from his skateboard wasn't funny. But Bad Miles brushes off just as Amaya glares at him and tells him that he shouldn't have used his gadget to unbolt Connor's wheels when Bad Miles shuts her up by grabbing her wrist and squeezing it really tight and hurting her, just as Connor tells him to stop and asks him what's wrong with him, but he ignored his question. Bad Miles quickly gets bored with the three PJ Masks and then runs off to head up to Starland. Greg, on the other hand, asks what's with him. Back up in Starland, Miles forgot his guilt and continued laughing and dancing to the music. But just then, he feels even worse when Bad Miles appears. After showing a horrified Miles his true colors, he instantly begins to throw the entire Time of Lumiere festival into pandemonium. Down on Wishworld/Earth, Connor, Greg, and Amaya were walking home, still wondering why their friend is acting so rude to them when suddenly, they noticed some graffiti painted on all the street walls and shops and people complaining about what happened to their food that was eaten. Confused and curious, the three kids decide to check out what's happening. So holding out their fists, the three kids shout out that the PJ Masks are on their way, into the night to save the day! Back up in Starland, Miles was looking for his evil copy and finds him pushing Vivica into a fountain. As he was laughing and pointing at her and her soaking wet clothes, Miles grabs Bad Miles, throws him into a storage house, and locks him inside. Meanwhile, down on Wishworld, the PJ Masks were at their HQ trying to find the trouble maker on the PJ Picture Player, but there was nothing! So they decide to check things out and Catboy then picks the Cat Car, and the PJ Masks were off! Up in space, Miles rode his shooting star back down to Wishworld/Earth just when he is near it's atmosphere and he changes back into his Wishling form, but Bad Miles escapes and follows him back to Wishworld/Earth (now in the night) where he makes even more trouble, and where he goes into the Stellosphere to snatch the multiplying machine from Miles' room. Just then, he had an idea! Later, Miles lands on the grounds of Main Street and folds his shooting star into wallet size before putting it in his pocket just when he heard something and saw the Cat Car coming at him! Quickly, he got out of it's way in time, realizing that the PJ Masks must be on some mission to stop a nighttime villain. Miles then realized about the multiplying machine and hopped on his blastboard, then rode off to the Stellosphere to get it! Luckily, when Miles was back at the ship, his parents and Loretta were already in bed, asleep. He tiptoed to his room so he wouldn't wake anyone up and when he got there, Miles was shocked when he found MERC locked in a holo-cage created by Bad Miles! He unlocks the cage and frees MERC, then tries to find the multiplying machine but surprisingly, it was gone! Just then, a shadowy figure behind Miles and MERC shrouded them with darkness and as they turned to see who is was, it was none other than Bad Miles, who was asking them if they were looking for something (like the multiplying machine)! Miles scolds at Bad Miles and demands him what he has done to the multiplying machine, but Bad Miles only answered his question with a yawn. Angered, Miles quietly snaps at his copy and once again demands him where he hid the multiplying machine which annoyed Bad Miles into admitting that he took the machine and gave it to Romeo so he can use it to multiply things again. Miles and MERC quickly went out of the room to warn their friends before Bad Miles could stop them with his holo-cage again. After they left to warn the PJ Masks, Bad Miles shouts to them that just for getting away from him, he'll help Romeo stop the PJ Masks and him and MERC once and for all! When they left the Stellosphere, Miles and MERC look down from above just to find the PJ Masks and Romeo, so quietly, they land and hid behind a tree to see and hear what was going on. Just then, Bad Miles walked by his side and smirked at the PJ Masks, saying that he's gonna help Romeo take over the world. All three of them gasped and think that Miles betrayed them into being Romeo's new best friend and helping him, not knowing that the real Miles and MERC are hiding in the bushes, spying on them. Just then, Bad Miles creates a holo-cage and Romeo pulls out the multiplying machine to blast a multiplying ray at the cages to make three more for the PJ Masks, but they use their powers to dodge them or keep them from trapping them inside. Stomping his foot in frustration, Romeo readies the multiplying machine again but Bad Miles stops him and just leave the PJ Masks, so they run off to make more multiplying mischief. The PJ Masks then follow the two villains while behind them, the real Miles and MERC followed them quietly. Later, at the park, Romeo and Bad Miles were laughing and multiplying more things, even animals like the cat that was sleeping on the wall and a pigeon eating stale bread crumbs. They were about to make more copies of other things when the PJ Masks arrived to stop them. Romeo then fires another multiplying at a tree and it makes more of them, trapping them in a ring of them just like last time. Owlette flies up and takes Catboy and Gekko out of the tree ring just when Romeo readies another multiplying ray. But before he could fire at another tree, Miles throws his lazerang at it, knocking the machine out of his hands just for Bad Miles to notice and he tells Romeo that it's time for them to get out of here before he could ask why as Bad Miles takes out his blastboard, grabs Romeo, and they rode off while the PJ Masks followed them again. Miles and MERC also followed along. Luckily, Miles and MERC were the first ones to find Romeo and Bad Miles, give chase all over the town, and finally cornering them when the PJ Masks appeared and the two villains made their escape once again. Catboy demands why Miles (even though it was just his evil copy) unscrewed his wheels off his skateboard this morning and is now helping Romeo take over the world. Sighing, Miles tells MERC that he doesn't wanna tell his friends, but he has no choice. Turning to the PJ Masks, Miles tells them he stole Romeo's multiplying machine from their HQ last night and used it on himself to make a copy of himself so he could be in two places at once, much to the PJ Masks' disappointment. After he apologizes and promises to make things up for his friends, the PJ Masks forgive Miles and he teams up with them to stop Romeo and Bad Miles, and get the multiplying machine back. At the plaza, Romeo and Bad Miles continued doing their multiplying mischief when suddenly, the PJ Masks, along with the real Miles and MERC, came to stop them! Once again, Romeo begins to fire the multiplying machine's ray at them but then Miles threw his lazerang at it and it hits Romeo's hands, making him toss the machine into the air and out of his hands. Quickly, Miles rides his blastboard up into the air to get it while Bad Miles does the same and as the two Miles got it, they began fighting over it by tugging at it from the real Miles to the other Miles. The PJ Masks couldn't tell who was who since the two look exactly the same, so they've decided to find out who the real Miles by pretending that they see Cassie coming down to Earth on a shooting star looking disappointed, which had the real Miles flip out, and also both Bad Miles and Romeo confused about who Cassie was. Miles tosses the multiplying machine to Gekko, then with his Super Gecko Muscles, he pulls the glowing cube out of the multiplying machine and everything that Romeo had zapped turned back into one, even Bad Miles was gone and Miles was back to being only one Miles! Growling, Romeo retreats and swears that he'll beat Miles and the PJ Masks next time, even without his new best friend. After Romeo left, Miles and MERC join their friends and Miles apologizes to them again for leaving them on Earth and just going to the festival in Starland instead. He promises to make things up to them as the PJ Masks tell him that he can make it up to them by cleaning up the mess his copy had made this morning and taking them up to Starland to celebrate the Time of Lumiere with the Star Darlings, so Miles and MERC did as they promised. Later in Starland, Miles, Connor, Amaya, Greg (all in their Starling forms), and MERC arrived in time to see the fireworks start and they sit with Cassie and Sage at a nearby picnic blanket. As they enjoyed the fireworks, Miles looks down to see that Cassie had her hand on his hand while she is looking up at the fireworks show and he began blushing again. But luckily, Greg asks him to turn off his glow so he did as Connor tells Miles that he, Greg, and Amaya are so glad to spend time with him, the ''real him, then asks if it is the real him and not Bad Miles. Miles responds that he is the real him and promises that there are no more copies as he and his friends went back to watching the Time of Lumiere fireworks with their Star Darling friends, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Bad Miles: To help Romeo on world domination Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with songs Category:Complete episodes Category:Sofia the First Category:Episodes similar to Sofia the First episodes Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 14 images Category:Miles From Tomorrowland images Category:Miles images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Complete Season 14 episodes Category:Season 14 episodes based on cartoons